Firion and Lightning share a dream
by shschesschamp
Summary: Firion defeats the Emperor as Lightning blushes.


Right after Cloud and Tidus got done defending the Emperor from finishing Firion off in Ex-deaths multi-dimensional world. Lightning somehow gets warped from her homeworld to the castle of Palamecia. She starts off on the first floor of a beautiful yet dreadful interior of a castle which has an interior design of purple with white border diamond patterns all around it. The castle even with its bright colors brings a spooky feeling to Lightning she has a feeling that the exit to the castle is somewhere up the stairs wherever those stairs are so she immediately looks for a staircase.

Meanwhile the Emperor warps back into his throne room. Feeling cocky and invincible he immediately starts walking down the stairs admiring his castle.

During that time Cloud hands back Firion his wild rose and says, "Go on Firion show us the rest of your dream."

Firion feeling beat down before takes his rose back from Cloud with a puzzling look. He then turns to Tidus

Tidus smiles and says, "We'll all be rooting for you!"

Firion with a now determined look on his face nods to both of them and turns around and runs towards where the Emperor is.

Tidus turns to Cloud and puzzling asks, "Do you think Firion will be able to defeat him by himself this time?"

Cloud turns to Tidus with a blank look nods and says, "I have fought Firion before and I personally know that his determination to fulfill his dream is stronger than any spell or weapon that he wields."

Tidus smiles and replies back, "well if you say so Cloud you are the oldest and most experienced in our group, so I will trust your judgment."

Cloud replies, "let's get going it's his fight from this point."

Cloud and Tidus start walking back to where Cosmos is.

Meanwhile Firion makes his way through Palamecia Castle defeating a couple of easy manikins along the way and finds the Emperor standing at the top of a ramp. Firion runs towards him not looking down and finding a trap that the Emperor made with one of his enchantments. Firion runs on top of a black spot on the floor and the floor underneath him explodes with a black and white colored energy shockwave that's 20 feet in radius. Firion immediately collapses on the floor unconscious. The Emperor lets out a laugh and hovers several other black energy balls towards Firion.

During that time Lightning hears an explosion and runs toward the noise she runs and sees Firions feet lying on the ground. Assuming there's a trap she then hides out of sight behind the wall where Firion is collapsed. She thinks, "oh my god I hope Firion is okay."

As the energy balls slowly close in on Firion, Firions weapons start levitating in the air including 5 daggers, an axe, 10 arrows, his red colored blood sword, his lance and shield. All the weapons come flying towards the energy balls and collide into them and put them out like a light. The weapons then surround the Emperor, and the Emperor turns from laughing to a very surprised expression on his face.

Firion gets back up and yells, "There's no meaning in power only used to hurt others!"

He runs towards the Emperor telekinetically reeling in his weapons along the way he says, "I have dreams!"

When he reels in his blood sword he points it at the Emperor once he is 10 feet away and yells, "Dreams worth dying for!"

The Emperor smiles and says, "And what will an insect like you do?"

Firion yells back, "believe in the future, and persist in the present that is what I'll do!"

Lightning watching from behind thinks to herself, "I know Firion is genuine, and shy but never did I know how much passion he has when he fights. Maybe the wild rose has something to do with what is fueling this intense passion of his." With these thoughts racing in her head she sees images of rose pedals dropping down like feathers when she closes her eyes. Then she sees images of Firions face with a genuine smile and blushes. Feeling weird about it she quickly opens her eyes and observes Firion.

At this point Firion and Emperor are fighting it out with the Emperor creating enchantment traps on the floor and in the air with levitating blue fireballs that slowly hover towards Firion. Firion dodges the fireballs and avoids the floor traps and constantly shoots daggers and arrows at the Emperor negating any small energy attacks he attempts to do. Finally Firion decides to use his rope knife and flings it at the Emperor. The Emperor attempts to dodge out of the way but the knife hits his right shoulder. The Emperor grasps the knife while blood comes oozing out. The Emperor groans as Firion reels him in and Firion then takes out his blood sword and axe. With his blood sword in his right he knocks away the Emperors huge staff and axes him in the left side of his waist, and stabs him in the chest almost hitting the emperors' heart. The blade is 6 inches away from going all the way in him until a blue colored flare hits Firion from behind. The blue shockwave is 10 feet wide in radius and it knocks the Emperor 20 feet back.

Firion falls to the ground and utters, "Don't let it end."

The Emperor pulls out the sword from his chest and blood spurts out bright red the size of a big mud puddle on ground. The Emperor starts disappearing and says, "don't worry I will come back... from hell and back."

The Emperor fully disappears and Lightning comes running towards Firion.

Lightning grasps Firions empty hand that was carrying the blood sword and touches Firions face with her other hand and yells, "wake up Firion!, the dream isn't over yet."

Lightning holding back her tears say, "You have to live Firion, because this dream belongs to not just you, but both of us."

Firion slowly opens his eyes and says, "Lightning what are you doing here?"

Lightning with a soft, feminine, and yet firm voice says, "I do not know how I was sent her, but someone from this world sent me here for some reason." Lightning takes her hand away from Firions face and helps him get up by pulling him up by his shoulders.

Firions grasps on to Lightning's toned forearms while Lightning helps him up. Firion about to collapse on the floor again from being weak from that flare is immediately caught by Lightning. They both groan and Firion tries to stay standing up and Lightning tries to keep him standing up.

While Lightning supports Firion with Firions right arm resting on the back of Lightning's neck they hear footsteps all around them in the distance.

Lightning murmurs, "Manikins"

Firion weakly says, "I know a secret hiding spot in the castle where we can hide from them."

Lightning and Firion walks 10 steps behind them and a few steps to the right and open up a secret wall that has a small moderately lit square room. Lightning gets Firion to all the way to the end of this room and gently sets him down against the wall.

Lightning whispers, "you're going to be fine."

Firion weakly says, "It's ok to talk normal they won't hear us this room is sound proof."

Lightning strokes her hair back with her right hand and then says, "Alright then in that case I must ask you something. How does that wild rose keep you fighting?"

Firion looking a little more energetic and puzzled says, "What do you mean?"

Lightning says, "Well I say you fight Firion and just from what I saw you have a dream, a very powerful dream that fuels your passion like no other person I have ever seen..."

Firion stands up and interrupts, "now wait a minute"

Lightning reaches back her right hand and punches Firion in the face and says, "Don't interrupt me."

Firion immediately falls on the floor looking stunned.

Lightning rushes over to him, kneels down and touches his right cheek with her right hand and says, "I'm sorry you didn't deserve that."

Firion utters, "Lightning... why?"

Lightning not knowing what to say and feeling confused attempts to help firion up with her right hand by grabbing Firions left hand, with Firions right hand he accidentally puts his right hand on her toned left thigh to help boost himself up. Lightning doesn't notice it at first as she focuses on helping him up, but she notices as he let's go when he fully stands up.

Firion gives an embarrassed expression as Lightning gives an expression of confusion.

As Firion utters, "Lightning forgi." Lightning puts her index finger vertically over his lips and says, "Firion it's fine." Lightning removes her finger from his lips and says, "Firion tell me your dream."

Firion thinks for a few seconds and says, "Well promise you won't laugh."

Lightning raises an eyebrow and says, "Firion what did I tell you before? It doesn't matter what people think."

Firion says, "Okay here it goes I dream of a world filled with wild roses. A world of perpetual peace."

Lightning chuckles and replies, "not a bad dream at all Firion, perhaps I should make it my dream as well."

Firion seeming very nervous now says, "you mean share it?"

Lightning appearing stern asks him, "Are you being greedy Firion?"

Firion nervously laughs and replies, "Me? Of course not."

Lightning smiles and says, "Firion relax I was only kidding."

Firion says, "oh" they both laugh and Firion begins to fall forward. Lightning catches him from falling on his knees by pushing him back against the wall. They both lock glazes on to each other looking each other in the eyes with a sense of passion. Lightning moves her head towards Firions. Firion looks away for a moment not knowing what to do. A memory comes rushing back from him about a princess moving towards him to kiss him and then turning into a medusa like monster. Firion then thinks to himself wait a minute this woman helped save me, and she's acting exactly like Lightning sure enough so there's nothing to fear in that regard. Firions next thought is, "is this what I should be doing? She is beautiful I like her, but she isn't from the same world as me. I don't know what to do." Firion looks back at Lightning who now has her eyes closed almost completely closed in to kiss Firion. Firion's infatuation for Lightning takes over and he kisses her. Lightning takes off Firions bandana which causes Firion to kiss her with a more intense passion. Firions right hand then grasps Lightnings left thigh which lifts up and lightly rubs Firions waist. Firions left hand goes Lightnings' waist, while Lightning gently, but firmly caresses Firions back.

Tidus and Clouds voice becomes faintly heard from outside the room calling out, "Firion."

Firion and Lightning unlock lips and look each in the eyes both conflicted. Lightning says, "We should go Firion."

Firion puts his bandana back on and says, "We shall do this again Lightning."

Lightning chuckles and says, "you're not so shy after all Firion."

Firion and Lightning proceed to walk out of the secret room like nothing had happened in the last 5 minutes.


End file.
